monsterhousegamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Monster House Characters Their are three playable characters in the Monster House games. DJ, Chowder and Jenny. DJ lives across the street of the Monster House. (Mr. Nebbercracker's house.) DJ is obscessed about the mysteries that comes from the Monster House so he records any activity that Mr. Nebbercracker does. One day, he is eaten by the house along with his two friends. (Chowder and Jenny.) DJ also has a crush on Jenny. Before the three kids got eaten. DJ murdered Mr. Nebbercracker in the movie but it is not said in the games except for the Game Boy Advanced version when Chowder said that DJ murdered Mr. Nebbercracker when he was arguing to DJ about this never would have happened. DJ has a medium sized water gun in the games. In the GBA and GCN version, DJ has a camera that stuns enemies once he flashes it. In the GBA version, DJ also carries a key that only he can carry which opens brass looking doors. Chowder who is DJ's best friend is eaten by the Monster House along with DJ and Jenny. He has a crush on Jenny like DJ. He refuses to go in the Monster House to kill it in the movies but when Jenny said she was going to try it with DJ, Chowder changed his mind and began to join DJ and Jenny to kill the Monster House. Chowder has a large water gun in the games. In the GBA and GCN versions, Chowder carries water balloons that pack a powerful punch. (Well, sort of.) In the GBA version, Chowder also carries the cold syrup that was supposed to make the Monster House sleep while the three kids can destroy it, but instead. Chowder used the cold syrup to cool down the radiators that open the doors and let enemies sleep. Jenny who is the girl that has two boys that have a crush on her. (DJ and Chowder.) She goes to West Brook Prep. Private School. (Girls School.) She, along with DJ and Chowder is eaten by the Monster House. She is the smartest one of the group. Jenny has a small water gun in the games. But in the DS version, she has two small water guns. In the GBA and GCN version, she has a slingshot. In the GCN version, the slingshot breaks locks on doors. In the GBA version, the slingshot breaks mirrors to open doors. In the GBA version, Jenny also has a trash can that she can hide in, which is used for getting past floor monsters and not let the monsters know your in the room. Mr. Nebbercracker is the owner of the Monster House. He is a grouchy, old man who is also killed by DJ. But he was never murdered. He just had to go to the hospital but then he came back. In the GCN version, he was only seen in the ending. In the GBA version, he was seen in the basement and was angry that the kids were in his house. He also told the kids to shoot the chandelier to get themselves out. (Which is the uvula.) In the DS version, he was never seen but was mentioned. Their were also rumors that he ate his wife. Which is why their are people who never go to the his house. Constance was a big woman who is Mr. Nebbercracker's wife. She died by having cement poured all over her but their were rumors that Mr. Nebbercracker ate her. She was seen in the GBA and GCN versions but not seen in the DS version. She also has a mannequin that looks like her and you have to fight the mannequin in the GBA and GCN versions but in the GBA version, you fight it three times. Their is no mannequin in the DS version. The giant pipes is seen in the movie and gamecude version in GameCube the giant pipes suck up chowder and jenny away from dj is all along, you can fight the gaint pipes in GameCube version but only chowder can fight it. The gaint pipes are not seen in ds and GBA version. Officer landers and lister are seen in the movie but in GBA and GameCube version they are not seen in GameCube they are only mentioned. They are only seen in the ds version. They also got eaten by the monster house too! Just like dj, chowder and Jenny. The mannequin in GameCube is the 1 boss of the game only Jenny fight it, in the GBA version you fight it 3 times with dj and chowder, jenny can. The slakes is in movie where they pull chowder up but they are not seen in ds and GameCube version, they are only seen in GBA version. The Capet is seen in the movie and the GBA as the 2 boss, the GameCube version Capet just stay where it is when dj gets close to it open a hole on the floor, the Capet is not seen ds version it is only mentioned. there are 3 Mannequin in GBA version that you can fight it 3 times, in GameCube version there are only 1.when Chowder fights the house with a backhoe it is seen in movie and GameCube version it is not seen in ds and GBA version, in ds version you can only fight the house with just waterguns (with dj and Jenny) and even chowder too Is is unknown what happen to the capet, the gaint pipes and sakes after the house is bull up maybe is unlikely that it is they got bull up too. Bones is also got eaten by the house too (just like dj, chowder, officer landers and lister and jenny). bones is first guy that got eaten by the house! He is seen in movie, but in the GBA version he is only mentioned when you read about his kite. He is not seen GameCube version, he Is seen only in the ds version. it is unknown what happen in the backhoe when the house eats it, but maybe it is unlikely that it got bull up too. But in the GameCube version the house did not eat it. In the chowder has a water gun in the movie it is green, but it the gamecude version it is yellow. in the movie Jenny has a water gun that it is green, but in gamecude version it is yellow like chowder's. DJ also has a water gun but the color did not change in monster house games. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.